1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to glass cutting tools, and more specifically pertains to a new and improved glass cutting apparatus for convenient and efficient use in combination with conventional "rip fences", as typically utilized in table saws and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of glass cutting apparatus is well known in the prior art. Traditionally a sheet of glass is positioned on an underlying relatively planar support surface wherein by utilization of various straight edges positioned in an overlying relationship to the glass, a typical glass scoring tool is advanced along a predetermined score line whereupon the glass is and tapped beyond the score line to separate the glass at the score line.
The precision with which the glass is thereby scored is to a great extent determined by the skill and steadiness of an operator that must traditionally manipulate a guide over the glass and simultaneously manipulate the scoring tool therealong. Prior art devices that are of interest relative to the instant invention are exemplified in U. S. Pat. No. 868,656 to Gramelspacher, for example. The patent sets forth a grooving tool whereupon an overlying clamping structure has formed therein a guide groove for securement of a grooving tool that may be proceeded longitudinally of the work piece to groove the associated work piece. The patent is of interest relative to the general organization of a rotatably mounted tool proceeded longitudinally along a predetermined path of an associated work piece, but is of a relatively remote structure and function to the instant invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,314,327 to Drake sets forth a glass cutting apparatus wherein in a glass scoring tool is provided with an abutment surface to cooperate with a template positioned in overlying relationship to a glass plate to be scored. The Drake patent is also cited to note the use of typical glass scoring tools that are proceeded along a stationary glass plate to score and subsequently break same along a predetermined line.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,570,336 to Galla sets forth a glass cutting wheel holder for use in cooperation with conventional glass cutting machinery and is cited of interest relative to the manner in which a glass cutting wheel is selectively securable within a bracket-type arrangement, but is also of a remote structure and function to the instant invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,800,639 to Restel sets forth a glass cutting adjunct for use in combination with an associated radial arm saw wherein the radial arm saw carriage is proceeded along a predetermined path to score a stationary glass secured to a work surface of the radial arm saw. The Restel patent is of interest relative to the use of a conventional type glass cutting tool in use with a wood-cutting type organization.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,812,748 to Nausbaum sets forth a glass cutting device wherein a glass cutting wheel is interlockable with a central bridge member channel formed to a cutting support member. The bridge member has a distance marking description formed thereon and the cutter support is adapted to be engaged by a pointer member which will indicate a glass cutter position in respect to the bridge member. The patent is cited of interest as in previous patents in the use of a glass cutter tool selectively securable in a mounting bracket for the scoring and separation of glass.
The prior art has at this juncture provided various tools for the scoring and separation of stationary plate glass wherein the present invention departs from the organization of the prior art by providing a bracket securable to a conventional table saw provided with "rip fence" wherein a glass cutting tool is maintained at a stationary position relative to a sheet of glass manipulated past the tool.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved glass scoring and cutting apparatus which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.